DON'T DISTURB ME
by sakurai murasaki
Summary: Jaejoong menyesali akan hidupnya di masa lalu. Kini ia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru dari awal. Namun bagaimana jika seorang dari masa lalunya muncul kembali? A MinJae fanfic. RnR please


Oneshoot

Author: Haruka Shim

Pairings: Changmin Jaejoong (MINJAE)

Rating: M (Maybe)

Disclaimer: Plot adalah milik author sementara characters adalah milik fans

Warning: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. What's written here is pure from the author's imagination. Some typos may be found. And this is a boys love.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

###

Sulli dengan santai melenggang layaknya anak kecil yang gembira baru di kasih permen cokelat, padahal dia sedang membawa kantung belanjaan dari minimarket. Sebenernya Sulli malas pergi, tapi karena disuruh oppa yang paling ia sayangi, ia pun nggak bisa nolak.  
"Oppa, aku pulaang!" sulli menaruh sandalnya dan masuk dengan berganti memakai slipper bermotif panda. Ia melihat kedalam rumah yang sepi.

"Oppa?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Namun..

"Aaargh! Ahh-ahh-a-aakh!"

Jantung sulli serasa berdegub mendengar jerit kesakitan itu. Ia yakin rintihan tadi berasal dari kamar mandi. Dijatuhkan begitu saja kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa dan secepat kilat menuju ke kamar mandi. Sulli membuka membuka pintu kamar mandi dan…

"Jaejoong oppa! Au-a-a-ottohke?" Tanya Sulli gelagapan. Pasalnya dirinya dihadapkan pada pemandangan dimana oppa-nya sedang memegangi perut buncitnya sambil berpegang pada pinggiran bathub dan merintih kesakitan.

"Sulli-ah, syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Cepat! Cepat bawa oppa ke rumah sakit! Oppa mau melahirkan."

BLANK

Pikiran Sulli yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu mencerna perintah oppa-nya. Melahirkan. Rumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana. Telepon? Iya, dia harus menelepon rumah sakit. Tapi dia bingung. Bagaimana ini?

"Su-Sulli-ah, palli!"

"A-ah n-nde oppa, chamkanman gidaryeo!"

Sulli memutuskan memberitahu eommanya terlebih dahulu. Ia berlari kerumahnya sendiri yang hanya terletak tepat disamping rumah Jaejoong oppa-nya.

"Aigoo, Sulliya. Wae geurae-nya? Ngos-ngosan kayak gitu?"

"Eomma, kerumah sakit sekarang! Hosh hosh.."

"Hah? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Heechul, eomma sulli.

"Jaejoong oppa mau melahirkan.. sekarang!"

OH. Heechul paham maksud putrinya sekarang. Dan karena paham iapun turut melesat menuju rumah Jaejoong sambil menelepon rumah sakit dan memesan ambulan.

Setelah melalui liku-liku yang panjang, Ibu dan anak itu berhasil membawa namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai putra dan kakak sendiri itu ke rumah sakit Chungnam. Perawat segera membawa Jaejoong ke ruang bersalin, meninggalkan Heechul dan Sulli di ruang tunggu.

"Eomma, oppa akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sulli penuh kekhawatiran. Wajar saja. Semenjak Jaejoong tinggal di kompleks mereka, ia sering sekali berkunjung dan pada akhirnya menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kakaknya karena dia adalah anak tunggal. Heechul pun demikian. Setelah mendengar kisah Jaejoong sehingga membuat lelaki itu harus pindah dari Seoul dan mengasingkan diri ke Chungnam, membuatnya bersimpati dan menganggap Jaejoong seperti adeul-nya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Sulli. Eomma saja dulu kuat saat melahirkanmu. Apalagi Jaejoong oppa, dia kan namja. Dia pasti kuat dan akan melahirkan bayi yang cantiiik.. atau mungkin tampan."

Sulli tersenyum mendengar penuturan eommanya. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana adik bayinya nanti kalo perempuan, dan bagaimana kalau laki-laki. Aigoo~

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sendiri tengah berjuang mati-matian mengantarkan buah hatinya itu lahir ke dunia. Demi Tuhan, persalinan ini sakit sekali. Ia harus mengejan selama hampir satu jam dan dokter bilang baru kepalanya saja yang masih terlihat. Jika tahu akan sesakit ini, mungkin Jaejoong akan berpikir dua kali dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat bayi(?). Yah, bukan salah dia sepenuhnya, lebih tepatnya dia dipaksa. Sudahlah, Jaejoong tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu dengan mengingat masa lalunya.

Ia terus meremas apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sprei, bantal, bahkan terkadang baju asisten sang dokterpun ditariknya sampai robek. Hingga kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

Itu bayinya. Dia berhasil. Dengan penuh kelegaan Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan kembali nafasnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya memang masih sakit bukan main. Tapi entah mengapa ia bahagia sejak pertama kali mendengar suara tangisan bayinya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat sang dokter membersihkannya, membalutnya dalam selimut, dan menunjukkan rupa bayi itu kepadanya.

"Selamat Jaejoong-ssi, anda telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan juga tampan." Ujar sang dokter seraya tersenyum.

Jaejoong yang masih lemah hanya tersenyum sembari menatap putranya yang baru lahir lekat-lekat. Bayi laki-lakinya bergerak-gerak lincah, sambil merengek, namun masih belum bisa membuka matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka menampakkan sosok Heechul dan Sulli.

"Oppa!" teriak Sulli girang. Apalagi ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu dalam gendongan sang dokter.

"Oppa, itu adik bayinya?"

"Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Woahh.. lucunyaa.. dokter, boleh Sulli pegang?"

"Boleh, asal jangan dicubit. Hahaha.."

Sulli tersenyum tanpa henti saat jemarinya mengelus pipi sang adik bayi.

"Jaejoong, kau melakukanya dengan baik. Dia tampan sekali." ujar Heechul yang juga mengikuti aksi sulli untuk mengelus-elus kulit sang bayi.

"Eomma benar, dia tampan sekali. Seperti Jaejoong oppa!" tukas Sulli.

Jaejoong sendiri menyetujui komentar mereka dalam hati. Bayinya memang sangat tampan… seperti ayahnya.

"Oppa, namanya siapa? Aku kan harus tahu bagaimana memanggil dia mulai saat ini."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Ia tak pernah merencanakan akan ia beri anma siapa anaknya kelak. Anaknya benar-benar mewarisi garis wajah sang ayah. Tapi jaejoong tidak ingin dihantui lagi masa lalunya. Mulai sekarang ia akan memulai hidup baru dengan putranya. Hanya berdua.

"Min.."

"Min?" Tanya Sulli tak sabaran.

"Min…ho."

"Minho? Namanya keren sekali! Seperti nama actor favorit Sulli, Lee Minho! Yayy!" Sulli berceloteh tidak jelas. Ia kembali bermain-main dengan bayi yang mulai sekarang ia akan panggil dengan nama Minho.

"Maaf, saya akan menidurkan dulu.. Minho di box bayi, sambil kami melakukan pendataan dan pemeriksaan ulang. Dan Jaejoong-ssi, jika kondisi anda sudah benar-benar pulih, berilah putra anda ASI eksklusif. Dia benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya." Ucap sang dokter menyulut kebingungan terutama bagi Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"ASI? Tapi Jaejoong adalah.."

"Namja. Saya tahu, tapi dalam kehamilan itu sendiri wajar, bahkan sekalipun itu terjadi pada pria. Kim Jaejoong-ssi adalah seorang intersex yang memiliki kelenjar mammal- yang secara otomatis akan teraktivasi sejak saat janin mulai terbentuk didalam lahim."

Jaejoong lalu memegang dan mengamati dadanya. Basah. Ia sebenarnya sadar semenjak menginjak bulan kelima usia kehamilannya, ia bisa merasakan dadanya mulai berisi, meski tidak semontok milik wanita. Dan sekarang dia secara manual akan menyusui bayinya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya sudah 99% berubah menjadi wanita jika bukan karena penis yang masih terpasang di antara selangkangannya (-_-).

Dengan support dari Heechul, Jaejoong tidak canggung lagi saat harus breastfeeding bayi-nya. Kebetulan hari ini Sulli tidak ikut menjenguk karena harus sekolah. Setidaknya baru besok, Jaejoong dan bayinya diperbolehkan pulang.

"Aigoo… Minho sepertinya benar-benar haus ne~." goda Heechul yang tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong ditengah-tengah aktifitas mengupasi buah papaya muda, kata orang biar memperlancar keluarnya breastmilk (:D).

"Eommoni, selama 25 tahun dalam hidupku aku tak pernah membayangkan untuk menyusui seorang bayi. Ini benar-benar aneh,.." ungkap Jaejoong sambil membelai kepala Minho yang sudah dibekali rambut halus. Maklumlah, dirinya kan yakin dirinya lelaki tulen sebelum menemukan kenyataan pahit jika dirinya dapat mengandung dan memang tengah mengandung, saat itu. Jaejoong itu jarang sakit, kalaupun sakit ia tidak mau dibuat lemah dibuatnya. Kalau sudah parah sakitnya baru ia minum obat. Jadi nyaris hampir tak pernah ia memeriksakan dirinya kerumah sakit. Sampai takdir menuntunya pada rahasia tersembunyi dalam dirinya yang ternyata terlahir dengan kelainan true gonad intersex, memiliki genital luar seorang laki-laki (meskipun micro) dan ia juga memiliki testis didalam tubuhnya (yang dinyatakan tidak berfungsi maksimal karena telah berkembang menjadi ovarium), sehingga kini ia memiliki sepasang ovarium (HELL YEAH!). Jaejoong sempat protes dalam doanya kepada Tuhan, kenapa tidak dari awal saja dia dilahirkan sebagai wanita? Tapi tidak, ia tetap memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang ayah err.. iya ayah.

"Lama-lama nanti juga terbisaa, Jaejoongie eomma.." goda Heechul lagi.

"Appa!" protes Jaejoong.

"Eh, tapi kau kan ibunya Jae."

"Aku tetap ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki eommoni. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Ucap Jaejoong menerawang membuat Heechul jadi tak enak hati. Mungkin tadi dia sudah menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu Minho-appa, cobalah buah papaya ini. Supaya memperlancar produksi breastmilk untuk Minho."

Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah cukup mapan dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya, menjadi sekretaris disebuah perusahaan entertainment ternama di Korea Selatan. Namun ia mengundurkan diri karena keadaan yang menimpanya, dan bekerja sebagai seorang chef di salah La Storia, restoran yang cukup terkenal di Chungnam, selama pelariannya sebagai wanita-err..pria hamil(?). Masalahnya, di restoran tempatnya bekerja ia terlanjur memperkenalkan identitasnya sebagai perempuan. Ia tidak ada pilihan karena ia sedang hamil waktu itu. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki, karena itu sebulan sebelum jadwal melahirkannya tiba, ia sudah mengundurkan diri. Jadilah kini ia mencari-jari pekerjaan kembali.

Jaejoong akhirnya bekerja sebagai marketing manager pada sebuah perusahaan brand fashion terkenal, Moldir Korea, dengan identitasnya sebagai laki-laki. Ia kerap menitipkan Minho pada Heechul saat dirinya bekerja, meski sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya, apalagi ini belum sampai 4 bulan paska ia melahirkan, Minho masih harus sering-sering menyusu padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ah, Kwon Jiyong-ssi, dari manager periklanan?"

"Ne. bagaimana kalau kita saling memanggil nama satu sama lain, kita seumuran bukan?"

"Begitukah.. Ji-Jiyong?"

"Ne, Jaejoong. Oh iya, atasan meminta agar produk baru yang akan diluncurkan dikemas dalam advertisement yang menarik. Aku sudah mendaftar beberapa list artis yang akan menjadi model untuk endorsement, tapi aku butuh pertimbanganmu juga. Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Tidak masalah, bisa kulihat daftarnya?"

Jiyong menyerahkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Jaejoong. Beberapa nama tampak familiar bagi Jaejoong. Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Sandara, HyunAh, Park Yoochun,UEE, Choi Seunghyun, Baek Suzy. Sedikit dari artis-artis papan atas dari MAX Entertainment. Kalau bisa, Jaejoong tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan agency terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. Tapi dia harus bisa professional kan? Apalagi ia tahu sekali, model sekaligus actor seperti Park Yoochun, atau model sekaligus penyanyi seperti Sandara dapat memikat perhatian banyak orang jika menjadi bintang iklan produk mereka.

"Park yoochun? Sandara?"

"Kau juga berpikir mereka cocok? Sepertinya kita punya selera yang sama. Baiklah, kita akan memakai mereka berdua. Selain itu aku juga ingin menambahkan, Choi Seunghyun dan HyunAh, kita buat konsep double date, bagaimana?"

"Tapi itu berarti keseluruhan artis hanya berasal dari MAX Entertainment."

"Bagaimana lagi, artis-artis mereka sedang digandrungi kan saat ini."

"Lalu kapan kau akan membicarakan kontrak ini pada agency mereka?"

"Kau tidak berfikir aku akan pergi sendirian kan Jae?"

"Hm?"

Jiyong memutar bola matanya. "Kau harus menemaniku, alright?"

"Tapi.."

"Oh ayolah, ini juga bagian dari pekerjaanmu."

Jaejoong merutuk tertahan. Jiyong ini mengajakanya apa memaksannya? Tidak tahukah Jiyong ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak kembali lagi pada agency itu. But in the end, he doesn't have the choice, he guess.

"Baiklah, jadi kapan?"

"Besok?"

"Hah?"

"Well, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Jaejoong ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau aneh sekali, apa kau pernah punya masalah dengan agency MAX entertainment? Sepertinya kau enggan sekali pergi?"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Tidak. Semuanya harus tertutup rapat. Ia pun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Jiyong.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Kasihan kan anakku di rumah."

"Kau punya anak? Kau sudah menikah?"

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ini cerita yang rumit. Kuharap kau tidak cerita siapa-siapa."

Jiyong agak bingung sebenarnya tapi ia mengangguk-angguk dengan mantap.

"Aku single parent."

Jiyong mematung. Dia dan Jaejoong itu sebayaan kan. Dirinya saja belum punya pacar. Ini jaejoong malah sudah menjadi single parent. Tapi ia jadi kasian juga, pasti sulit mengurus anak seorang diri, apalagi jika dirimu adalah laki-laki. Jiyong turut mengutuk wanita bodoh yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa usia anakmu?"

"Mmm.. 4 bulan."

"What? Jadi.. jadi istrimu meninggalkanmu saat seharusnya ia mengurusi bayi kalian? Keterlaluan sekali.." Jiyong bahkan dengan mudahnya mulai berurai airmata.

"Sudahlah. Anakku itu kuat. Sama seperti ayahnya." Ucap Jaejoong. Tersirat nada pahit dari ucapannya.

MAX entertainment building

"SEOUL akhir-akhir ini panas sekali ya.. lihat saja tubuhmu sampai basah begitu." Lontar Jiyong membuat Jaejoong segera menilik tubuhnya sendiri. DANG!

"Kau benar. Kalau tak keberatan aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Pamit Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hahaha.. oke oke. Aku akan menunggumu di lobby, Jae."

Jaejoong pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet. Begitu sampai, ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mengunci pintunya. Oh Gosh! Mungkin Heechul bisa sedikit disalahkan. Karena eommoninya itu sering menyuruhnya mengkonsumsi green papaya dan buah-buah lain yang meningkatkan laktasi. Jaejoong membuka kemejanya. Kaos dalamnya sudah separuhnya basah di bagian depan. Dilepasnya kaos itu, dan bisa ia lihat cairan putih menetes dari kedua nipples-nya. Kadang ia berharap, Minho lekas tumbuh dan lepas menyusu sehingga dirinya tak perlu kerepotan seperti ini. Diambilnya kantung hitam dari tas ranselnya yang rupanya berisi sebuah breast pump. Ya, pemompa ASI. Secara bergantian ia menggunakan alat tersebut pada dada kanan dan kirinya, sampai ia merasa dadanya sudah kosong kembali. Selesai dengan urusannya, Jaejoong mengenakan kaos ganti yang memang sudah ia siapkan setiap harinya. Begitu rapi, Jaejoong pun keluar dan sesegera mungkin menuju lobby, tempat Jiyong sedang menunggunya. Tapi…

DUGH!

"Akh! Jwesonghamni-"

Baik Jaejoong maupun orang yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengannya itu saling memperhatikan. Sama-sama terkejut lebih tepatnya.

"-da"

"Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong menunduk atau menatap kemanapun selain pada sosok dihadapanya ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin kabur dan berlari saja. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan percaya diri penuh ia balas menatap sosok didepannya kembali.

"Orenmanieyo, sajangnim."

Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok itu mendekat dan hendak memeluknya namun segera ia tepis. Ia disini karena sebuah urusan, bukan untuk bernostalgia dengan hal yang tidak penting.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini bersama rekanku untuk menawarkan kontrak kerja sama untuk beberapa artis asuhanmu."

"Dimana selama ini kau bersembunyi?"

Jaejoong seratus persen mengabaikan pertanyaan orang yang sempat menjadi boss-nya selama 3 tahun itu.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan, kami ingin membicarakan detail-nya lebih lanjut di ruangan anda."

Sosok itu kali ini tidak menyahut, namun tidak melepas tatapan intense-nya pada Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih wajah Jaejoong yang dalam hitungan detik Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sebelum sosok itu berhasil menciumnya, ia lebih dulu mendorong sosok itu dan berhasil bebas.

"Sajangnim!"

Sosok itu mengamati Jaejoong kembali. "Baiklah, aku ikuti apapun kemauanmu. Tapi setelah itu, kita perlu bicara. Dan jangan-jangan coba kau lari, atau tidak akan pernah ada kerja sama antara agency-ku dengan perusahaan barumu itu."

Lalu sosok itupun pergi. Jaejoong bersandar lemas pada tembok dibelakangnya.

'Kau masih saja egois, Shim Changmin.'

Sesuai yang Jaejoong duga, presiden agency itu dengan mudahnya menyetujui tawaran demi tawaran yang di-propose oleh Jiyong. Bahkan kurang dari 30 menit, kontrak sudah ditanda-tangani.

"Jiyong-ssi, kau bisa kembali mematangkan scenario untuk shooting iklan. Biar Jaejoong-ssi disini untuk membicarakan program kerja pada artis-artis kami yang kalian pilih."

"Baiklah, kalau Jaejoong tidak keberatan.." Jiyong melirik ke Jaejoong yang balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ini bagian dari pekerjaanku bukan?"

Dan dengan itu, Jiyong pun kembali. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Literally, sendiri. Karena sekarang Jaejoong tinggal berdua saja di ruangan luas dmewah bersama dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya bertemu dengan Park Yoochun, Sandara-"

CLICK

"Sajangnim? Kenapa anda mengunci pintunya?"

"Urusanmu itu masalah gampang buatku. Tapi urusanku denganmu…."

Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Jaejoong ingin menangkisnya seperti saat ia di toilet tadi, tapi gagal. Gagal karena, tenaganya tak jauh lebih kuat dari pria berusia 45 tahun yang tiba-tiba saja bersemangat melakukan aksi itu padanya.

Jaejoong bertahan dalam posisi itu selama hampir lima menit, sampai kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada Jaejoong.

"Tolong hentikan! Kenapa kau tetap melakukan ini padaku?" air mata Jaejoong pun pecah. Karena orang ini, hidupnya berantakan. Dan sekarang, apa dia ingin merusaknya lagi saat Jaejoong akan menatanya dari awal.

"Kenapa kau jadi bicara formal seperti itu? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau sudah bersedia? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Aku keberatan! Tapi kau mengancamku!"

"Mengancam? Justru aku sudah membantumu dan sudah seharusnya kau berterima kasih!" jawab lelaki itu balas membentak.

"Dengan melayani nafsumu? Begitukah caraku untuk berterimakasih?"

"Itu jauh lebih terhormat daripada kau berhutang disana-sini bahkan sampai kehilangan tempat tinggal hanya untu membiayai bibimu yang bahkan sempat tidak mengakuimu sebagai keluarganya."

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Karena bagaimanapun dia satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya!"

"Lalu meninggalkanmu lagi begitu ia sembuh total?"

"Karena aku sudah dewasa dan bisa hidup mandiri….. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menerima semua yang kau suruh aku untuk lakukan adalah kehormatan. Bagaimana bisa pimpinan tertinggi dari sebuah perusahaan agency ternama memiliki affair dengan sekretarisnya sendiri, yang jelas-jelas seorang pria. Istri anda bahkan masih cukup muda dan cantik-"

"Salahkan dirimu yang memiliki kelainan itu!"

DEG

"Kau pria tapi parasmu begitu cantik, kulitmu begitu halus, dada dan pantatmu juga berisi. Kau membuatku tergila-gila. Kaulah yang merubah diriku jadi seperti ini Kim Jaejoong!"

…

"Kau pikir, sudah berapa lama aku memendamnya.. kau tidak tahu seberapa sering aku ke pskiater untuk berkonsultasi tentang orientasi seksualku.. betapa dengan nekat aku jujur pada istriku tentang ketertarikanku padamu.. sampai datang kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa memilikimu!"

"Kau, istri.. Victoria-ssi tahu tentang hubungan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya. Mana mungkin lelaki itu—Shim Changmin—mengungkap affair terlarang mereka pada istrinya sendiri.

"Dia kecewa, tapi tidak berniat menghentikanku. Sedari awal kami memang dijodohkan. Aku bertahan dengannya karena ia cantik, menarik dan juga pintar. Tapi aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang berbeda sejak aku bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie."

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Jaejoong masih bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejak diterima bekerja di tempat ini, ia selalu kagum pada sosok atasannya yang begitu piawai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai produser dan pencari bakat. Apalagi saat medengar desas desus, boss-nya itu sudah sukses sejak usianya masih belia. Boss-nya yang selalu berkharisma dan tampan meski usianya sudah berkepala empat. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari Changmin waktu itu adalah,begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan meski Jaejoong membuat kesalahan, Changmin tidak pernah memarahinya. Padahal santer terdengar kabar, jika tak ada satupun sekretari-sekretaris sebelumnya yang bertahan 1 tahun karena sikap dingin dan tegas, serta uring-uringan Shim Changmin. Namun akhirnya Jaejoong tahu kenapa boss-nya memperlakukan dirinya berbeda.

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendapati sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuh rampingnya keatas meja, yang entah sejak kapan bersih dari berkas-berkas dokumen.

"Saj-jang-nim, apa yang kau.."

Changmin membungkam mulut Jaejoong menggunakan dasi miliknya. Dengan sigap ia pun membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana Jaejoong beserta celana dalam yang dipakai pemuda cantik itu. Jaejoong tahu kegiatan ini akan mengarah kemana. Apalagi saat Changmin sendiri mulai melucuti ikat pinggang dan menurunkan sedikit celananya hanya agar bisa menyembulkan barang kebanggaannya. Jaejoong ingin berteriak dan memohon agar Changmin menghentikan apapun yang akan ia lakukan. Sayang, bahkan kedua tanganya telah terikat kuat oleh ikat pinggang Changmin, kakinya pun kurang leluasa karena Changmin megekangnya. Dan hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Saat Changmin menurunkannya dari meja dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dengan tanpa persiapan apapun melesakkan barangnya ke lubang sempit miliknya.

Jaejoong hanya menitikkan air mata. Bukan hanya karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tetapi juga rasa takut yang menyergapinya. Changmin masih belum tahu rahasia tentang dirinya.

Sekeras apapun inner-nya menolak apa yang dilakukan Changmin padanya, tubuhnya tetap bereaksi setiap kali kejantanan Changmin menyentuh dengan akurat prostat-nya. Ia bersyukur setidaknya mulutnya dalam kondisi terbungkam, sehingga meredam suara desahannya yang beradu seiring tusukkan Changmin pada lubangnya.

Selama setengah jam Changmin mem-penetrasi-nya dari belakang dalam posisi setengah berdiri seperti itu. Setelah beberapa sodokan kuat yang menderanya, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan Changmin mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengira ini sudah berakhir, namun ternyata Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat sebelah kaki jaejoong agar melingkari pinggangya sambil kembali menancapkan kejantannya kembali.

Jaejoong yang lemas dengan pasrah menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin ketika tubuhnya ikut terhentak-hentak. Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin ini segera berakhir. Ditengah-tengah kegiatan itu, Changmin mencumbui lehernya. Ia hafal, jika Changmin suka sekali memberikan ciuman ataupun cumbuan ditengah-tengah kegiatan making love mereka. Namun Jaejoong menjadi gugup saat Changmin membuka kemejanya dan menyingkap kaos yang dipakainya. Ia bisa merasakan ciuman Changmin yang turun dari leher, bahu, dan kini hinggap di dadanya.

Dan seperti yang Jaejoong khawatirkan. Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Termasuk kegiatan yang di bawah sana.

"Jaejoong.. what is this?"

Changmin mengecap-ngecap rasa dari cairan yang didapatnya saat menyesapi puting Jaejoong.

"Manis.. ini.."

Changmin melihat Jaejoong tengah mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia pun melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi membungkam mulut Jaejoong.

PUAHH

"Jelaskan!"

"Apa?"

"Ini air susu kan? Kenapa kau memilikinya?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang jika aku memiliki kelainan. Wajah cantik, kulit halus, dada dan pantat yang berisi seperti wanita. Lalu sekarang kau terkejut jika aku juga bisa mengeluarkan air susu?"

Changmin terperangah. Dan seolah ucapan Jaejoong barusan telah memadamkan api hasrat yang tadi membara hebat dalam dirinya. Padahal dirinya sedang ditengah-tengah proses melepaskan hasrat.

"Jaejoong.. kau.. interseks?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia sungguh tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Hey! Aku bertanya padamu-"

"Lanjutkan saja!"

"Hah?"

"Lanjutkan saja urusanmu denganku TUA BANGKA KERIPUT! Aku ingin segera pulang!" teriak Jaejoong. Namun Changmin masih belum meresponnya. Ia pun menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya hingga kejantaan Changmin yang masih terdiam itu timbul tenggelam, keluar-masuk dalam lubangnya. Akhirnya Changminpun bereaksi karena rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya dan kembali melakukan aktivitas-nya yang tertunda. Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong kembali merasakan lubangnya penuh oleh cairan hangat Changmin. Changmin pun melepas tautan tubuh mereka dan membenahi pakaiannya. Sementara Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa ngilu di bagian selatan tubuhnya sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan buru-buru pergi. Namun Changmin menahan lengannya.

"Biar aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku memaksa."

Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang ini mengetahui tempat tinggalnya yang baru, tempat dimana ia bersembunyi selama ini. Ia memakai tas ranselnya lalu menangkup wajah Changmin dan menciumnya ganas. Sebelum kemudian melempar tubuh lelaki itu ke sofa dan tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoongpun berlari keluar dari kantor tanpa bisa Changmin mengejarnya.

"SHIT!" umpat Changmin yang frustasi karena dibodohi Jaejoong. Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mendial seseorang.

"Yunho, entah bagaimana caranya temukan dimana dia tinggal! Dia baru saja meninggalkan kantor. Aku tidak mau lagi ada kegagalan, araso?"

#END


End file.
